A Different Perspective
by DanD-OujiSama
Summary: *DISCONTINUED* This is the sequel to "An Inconvenient Timing". Peeta finds himself in more trouble ever since Cato died, but does everything change when he is offered redemption? Rated M for possible smut, lemon, multiple pairings and m-preg.
1. Chapter 1

**And the story continues. :D**

**I managed to answers most of your question in this first chapter. Made it as loong as I can before the lazy started to kick in. *sigh***

**I hope you guys catch on with story, enjooy~!**

Peeta's POV

I opened my eyes and all I could feel was pain rippling across my body. The most pain was at my arm, I could feel something piercing through it. All I could remember screaming for Katniss' name before something huge exploded at the arena. '_I have to get out of here. Fast.'_

I stood up and the first thing I saw was the tree branch protruding out of my arm. The branch actually split at the end so it became impossible to pull myself out. I was desperate and my arm was beginning to numb from the injury. I was feeling very drowsy and fighting it just made it a lot worse so I decided to close my eyes just for a little while.

* * *

><p>"<em>Gale, stop!" I screamed as I put my arms in front of my face to defend myself.<em>

"_Don't be such a stuck up, princess. I know you want this too." He said almost threateningly as he broke through my arms and kissed me roughly. I grunted as I tried to free my arms from his hold but he was too strong._

_He broke the kiss as he tied my wrists together behind me. "Gale, don't… Don't do this." I tried to plead but he wasn't listening. _

"_If you behaved yourself, then maybe I wouldn't have done this!" He screamed as he grabbed Peeta's face in his hand shaking it as he continued "You just had to take everything from me didn't you. Don't worry I'll make you mine, soon." _

_The words lingered through my head like a broken radio. I had to escape but how? _

_Gale took his off jeans and ripped my shirt before he pulled me up to kiss me. I played with his sick game long enough to take his attention off me, 'He's not noticing, now's my chance.' I thrust my knee as hard as I could right into his groin. He groaned loudly before he fell down on the floor as I made a break for it but his feet tripped me off. I landed flat on the dusty floor as I tried to wiggle myself up. Gale isn't up yet, he was still groaning and curled up to hide the pain. I wriggled hard just to get my feet up but it was too impossible._

"_Y-You've really done it this time." He said as he tied rope to gag me. He turned me around and all I could do was tremble and whimper through the gag. "I'll make you scream like you've never had before."_

* * *

><p>I woke up, gasping and sweaty. '<em>Just another nightmare.' <em>I thought to myself as I let out a sigh of relief. After the Hunger Games, Gale was acting really weird especially when Katniss introduced me. I never liked Gale, there was something off about him that I try to avoid seeing him. I never even realized how much trouble he was until he raped me. It was really hard, living without someone to hold on to and everything boiled into one name. A name he swore to forget but as much as he tried he could never get it out of his system. '_Cato.'_

END OF POV

He shook off the thoughts as he focused on the situation at hand. Peeta searched for his pockets, taking out a knife and a piece of cloth. Using the cloth, he made a tourniquet to prevent circulation and started to saw the branch using the serrated edge of his knife. It didn't take long, after the branch was cut off; he willed himself to pull the rest out of his arm. The bleeding partially stopped, the tourniquet was working quite well. He trudged on through the woods, looking for any signs of his friends.

Out of the blue, a hovercraft appeared from no where. It descended slowly in front of him, did he win already? The hatch opened and a foggy mist emitted from the inside. A woman in a tight leather clad, stepped out in the sexiest gait. Each sway of her hips looked perfect and she had every curve a woman should.

"Mr. Mellark, I am from the Capitol." She said nearing Peeta "I came here to offer you a deal."

"If you're from the Capitol then I'm not interested." Peeta said coldly, turning his back on the woman.

"Would you not want to hear the rest? We might have something you would want." She said never leaving her gaze on Peeta.

"Fine, I'll listen. Who are you and what do you want with me?" He asked impatiently, it obvious he was putting on a fake personality to trick the Capitol woman. But she didn't react to his blunt side.

"I am called Milca, the head of the research institute of the Capitol. The Capitol has sent me on their behalf, to deliver to you this proposal." She explained, taking out a holopad from behind. She inputted several commands before a hologram of several districts was shown. '_Fire? A rebellion?' _Peeta thought keeping his cool as he waited for Milca to continue.

"The Districts, as you can see, are rebelling against the Capitol. We are at a disadvantage, solely thanks to you and Ms. Everdeen." She said, closing the hologram and held it at her chest. "We need you, to convince Ms. Everdeen to hold off the rebellion."

"You want me to stop the people from reclaiming their freedom? Not a chance." He answered, crossing his arms.

"We have already predicted you would deny us. That is why we have been preparing you '_reward_'." She smirked before she began to input commands through the holopad. There was something strange about how she said the word '_reward'; _it was like they were playing poker and the enemy revealed their trump card leaving him in a very vulnerable state.

The hologram revealed a research lab with many scientists, as a research lab should probably have. There a special tube was conveyed to the lab through mechanical belts.

"What am I supposed to be seeing here?" Peeta asked in confusion.

The Capitol woman didn't answer him as if she wanted Peeta to be patient.

The tube's outer locks twisted and retracted allowing the hatch to open. Peeta's jaw dropped, his heart was beating fast, as he took the holopad from Milca's hands. The woman didn't mind, she has merely examining Peeta's reaction. The tube's outer shell opened showing a clear glass confine filled with what looked like water. Peeta could clearly tell who was inside; there was absolutely no doubt in his heart it was Cato. He couldn't help but tear up at the fluttering sensation he was feeling.

"I-Is he…" He didn't want to say the last word; it was too taboo for him to even ask.

But the woman got what he was trying to say, and she nodded.

"Come with me, I shall explain on the way." She said walking back to the hovercraft. He followed inadvertently, the hovercraft's hatch closing behind him. He took a seat across where Milca was sitting and the hovercraft gained altitude. He didn't care if what he's about to do is wrong or selfish because he was doing this for his own benefit. This is something he should have done a long time ago but this time, this time he's going to do it right.

The flight was steady but Peeta's mind was already filled with questions he wanted to ask. The air in the hovercraft was awkward; Milca was sitting across him, reading him. She sighed as she flipped her hair and looked deep into Peeta's eyes.

"As I said, I shall now explain to you why we saved your _friend._" She said breaking the silence. Peeta listened intently to what Milca was going to say.

"Do you remember what the two of you did during the seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games?" She asked with a hint of amusement in her tone.

Peeta paused and thought back in the past and it hit him directly at the face. He flushed so hard and his heart kept beating like war drums in the heat of battle. '_Oh, they… saw that?' _He thought to himself. It only came to him now that what he and Cato just did was seen by everyone on Panem. He couldn't even bear to look at Milca, who was slightly giggling at his reactions. He nodded ever so slightly, his head tucked into his knees.

She cleared her throat before she said to him, "Well, that little _situation_ was not screened by the order of the Capitol."

Peeta was surprised at what he just heard. '_Why would the Capitol do such a thing?'_

"The Capitol is merely getting on good terms with you. Because of your love affair with the District 2 tribute, the Capitol has decided to bring him back for your cooperation." She explained, crossing her legs.

"Cato is OK right?" He asked, the only thing that could break him right now was if Milca would deliver the bad news.

"That, I cannot guarantee." She spoke worriedly. "We have been testing Mr. Cato, checking on how much we have progressed to revive him fully." She took out her holopad again and began to sequence codes on the screen. "The results were less than satisfactory." Milca said as she extended the holopad to Peeta.

Peeta took the holopad and watched the video playing. It was Cato, and he was strapped on the lab table, he looked conscious and was struggling to escape. Th scientists were calling for help and most of them were restraining Cato, obviously it didn't work. He broke out, one strap to another until he was on his feet. The other scientists already left except for one who was too shocked to move. She begged for him to not kill but he snapped her neck quickly.

"I-I've seen enough." Peeta struggled to say; he turned down the holopad and gave it back to Milca.

"Unfortunately, the severe case Mr. Cato is going through is extreme memory loss." She said "It was mostly likely caused by the arrow shot to his head. We, the Capitol's finest team of scientists, were unable to stimulate his memories for them to resurface but…" She paused as she looked at Peeta hopefully. "But I believe the results would be different if you tried to help him, Mr. Mellark."

And that was when Peeta felt his heart skipped, '_I promise – I promise I'll bring you back Cato!' _

The hovercraft landed gently and Milca stood up the moment the hatches opened. Peeta followed her out, and he saw the Capitol before him. Milca lead him back to the underground gym they used during the seventy-fourth Hunger Games but only this time the gym was remodelled into a state of the art laboratory.

"So where is he?" Peeta asked, looking around the new laboratory they fashioned.

"Eager are we?" She teased as took a turn to a big metallic door. "We're here."

On a voice box to the left, a person asked for their '_verification codes'_. Milca answered him with several digits and letters to which Peeta didn't even bother to remember.

Finally, the proof his been looking for. It was Cato and he was nude, he could see that the wounds Cato once had now turned into mere scars. Peeta started to dash for him but Milca block him with her arm. She cocked her eyebrow and Peeta gave her a confused look.

"Mr. Mellark, this is it. Do you agree to our terms or would you rather walk away now and abandon your love? The choice is yours." She asked, her arm strongly stayed up to block Peeta's way.

"Okay, I'll work for you. But you have to let me stay with Cato." Peeta demanded. The look in his eyes burned with a strong flame.

"That is already taken care of." Milca said letting down her arm and walking out of the room.

The room was quite big; it had everything Peeta thought a laboratory should have. He looked around and saw that there was a glass window covering a small room just above the metallic entrance and where several scientists were stationed including Milca.

"Mr. Mellark can you hear me?" She voiced through the microphone.

"Yeah, I can hear you!" Peeta screamed, he used his hands to somewhat amplify his voice.

"No, no Mr. Mellark I can't hear you. Only you can hear me. Use hand signals to communicate with us." She said. Peeta could see the scientists besides her covering their laughter.

Peeta just gave her a thumb up and turned his back. _'Well, that was embarrassing.' _

When he neared Cato, he put his palm on the glass. '_Cato, please remember me.' _he thought as looked back up at Milca.

"Mr. Mellark, don't let your guard down not even if he uses your relationship to his advantage. We will begin the activation sequence momentarily."

Peeta backed away just in case Cato would try to kill him. The glass released pressure as steam hissed out, releasing the locking mechanisms on the inside. He just stood there, anticipating when Cato would open his eyes and come dashing towards him in a fit of bloodlust. All the windows were sealed including the one on the room above.

'_Great, with them out of the way I can deal with Cato without holding back.'_

With every second passing it just made the Peeta more psyched, his fingers were shaking and all he could hear was the mechanical clicks and his heart beating furiously against his chest.

Cato's eyes flung open, it was filled with the need to kill and nothing more. His muscles started to flex, he was trying to break free from his straps. Peeta couldn't help admire his body; Cato still had his muscle definition even though he died for more than a year. '_God, he's so hot... W-Wait, why am I getting turned on right now?'_

He swallowed hard and shook the dirty thoughts off of his minds as he fashioned a battle stance Haymitch taught him when they trained for the Quarter Quell. Cato was free from his straps as he landed down on his feet, rubbing his wrists. He smirked, the same heart catching smirk he'd use to make Peeta flush for no particular reason. It was certainly working.

"Twelve? I thought I was the only one who got to win the Hunger Games." He said adapting into a battle formation of his own. "I guess I didn't kill you completely the last time."

He dashed at Peeta almost as fast as roaring lightning, Peeta dodged just in time. But his reactions weren't fast enough; Cato had already swept him off his feet. Cato jumped up but Peeta read his actions and rolled away from Cato's elbow slam. He got back up to his feet. '_This is so not the time to be drooling over Cato!'_

He lunged at Cato, as soon as he was at arms reach he threw a strong punch to his face, which luckily connected. Peeta realized he just walked into Cato's trap, as he retracted his arm his fears were confirmed. Cato gripped on his arm and pulled him close securing Peeta in an armlock. He then pinned Peeta on a wall as he secured his other arm in a similar lock.

"You can't beat me twelve." His breath was ragged and hot, ghosting over Peeta's neck. Cato leaned in close, pressing his bare body onto Peeta's.

Peeta was grunting as he tried to catch his breath. He was having a major hard on just from Cato's hot breath and body on him. He didn't even bother to say anything. He had to get rid of the forming bulge growing in his pants.

Cato leaned closer to Peeta's ear, whispering seductively the words arousing Peeta further. "You know, I might just let you live. Would you like that? I'd get to play with you whenever I want."

Cato released Peeta from the armlock and turned him around. He immediately found Peeta flushing red and the massive erection in his tent. Cato pulled him closer, so close that Peeta could feel Cato's heart beating against his. Peeta could feel every muscle on Cato but he was too fixated on Cato's eyes, they seem to have emotion in them now.

'_Does he remember?' _Peeta asked himself, leaning in close to kiss Cato. Their tongues quickly fought for domination, swirling and swiping each other. Peeta let Cato be dominant, he missed this so much he just wanted to lie in Cato's arms forever. But then Cato broke the kiss roughly and by that time Peeta only realized how Cato's hands were poised to snap his neck.

* * *

><p><strong>*pouts* .. Cato's being a meanie ...<strong>

**Cato: What? It's because you made act like one!**

**Peeta: I think the author's right, you ARE being a meanie. ****A **_hot_** meanie.**

**Cato: What did you say? A what meanie?**

**.. He said you're a haa-! *Peeta covers authors mouth***

**Peeta: HAHA! Oh wow, WHAT did I say?**

**Cato: Whatever you two. As my author is being strangled by Peeta, I extend his, I mean _our_ gratitude to you the readers!**

**Peeta: Yeah thanks a lot you guys~! **

***author bites Peeta's hand***

**Peeta:Ahh! What are you doing?**

**.. Hey, Cato! Peeta said you're hot! ..**

**Peeta & Cato: *looks at author with widened eyes***

**.. oookay this is getting awkward .. *walks out of the monitor***

**Cato: You think I'm hot?**

***Peeta's jaw drops to his feet***


	2. I'm sorry!

A/N

Hey guys, just a heads up. I'm planning to take down this, meaning the sequel, because It's too descriptive, narrative and that sort of crap..

Maybe do the pairing again, delete that angst between Gale and Peeta and do a love triangle.. I feel bad for Gale, I think he too deserves a chance with Peeta. :3

I think I need some time to recollect, reimagine my stories.. But before I do take this down, I'll need to finish the new revised story. So read while you can!

I hope you understand!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N;

**I guess I'm going to continue this after all but I swear this continuation is totally bonkerz, :PP**

**I rushed a huge lot, and things aren't falling into places for now. Maybe in the next chapter, things will be a huge loads more fun :D**

The heavy weight on head lifted and the first thing he did, purely on instinct, was to open his eyes. Bright light seeped through the corners of his vision, forcing him to shut them back down. He tried again, this time more slowly, adjusting to the new environment. '_Is this heaven?'_ Cato thought to himself, blinking a couple of times to focus his vision. White ceilings, walls, heck! Everything was white. He sat up looking around the room; a man was leisurely sitting on a couch across.

"You're awake, that's good." He voiced, standing up and walking at Cato's direction. The man smiled warmly at Cato. He wore a lab coat over a black turtleneck and black glossy pants tucked into boots.

"I'm awake? You mean I'm alive?" Cato asked, He clearly remembered dying at the arena. More importantly he remembered Peeta, by the way, where is Peeta? Cato needed to find him, tell him he's alright.

"Yes, you are alive. Only this time, you seem to have regained your memories." He paused, as rested his palm on Cato's forehead. "You're fever is gone. That's a relief."

"I remember… fighting." Cato groaned as he winced trying to remember. "P-Peeta, I… I was fighting Peeta.. I didn't – I didn't kill him did I?" He stuttered frantically. "Tell me I didn't!"

"You almost killed him but we managed to intervene before you did. You might be feeling vertigo but it's only mild so don't stress yourself." He said, extending his arm for Cato. "My name is Caleb; I'm a doctor and scientist for the Capitol."

He didn't even want to stand or shake hands, he just needed answers. "W-Why am I… Not dead?" He asked in confusion. "Where is Peeta? Is he okay? Is he-" He couldn't finish his questions as a sudden wave of nausea overwhelmed him.

"I warned you about your vertigo." He said worriedly. "Why don't you just lie down and you can ask me about anything you want to know." He said casually, pulling a chair towards the bed. He sat as he crossed his legs waiting for Cato to speak.

"Where is Peeta? How is he?" He asked again, the tone in his voice filled with worry.

"Besides from an amputated foot? He's alright and don't worry we have him, right here." Caleb answered, the look in his eyes were challenging Cato.

"An amputated foot? H-How? I… I have to see him!" He exclaimed, trying to get up on his own was proving useless; vertigo was keeping him in place. "Help me up, I need to go to him!"

"I think it's best if you rest up for now." He said turning his back at Cato walking away. "Then again.. Maybe you could meet him." He said before looking back Cato, "When nobody's looking and time's a sleeping, make no sound and break free so you can meet the one you hold dear."

"A riddle? Really? Can't you do anything better?" Cato teased laughingly. '_That riddle was for babies, I got this. Wait for me Peeta.'_

"Well good luck with that." Caleb joked, as he went out of the room.

So far, Cato was desperate and very tired from the nausea attacking him. He closed his eyes, thinking about Peeta. '_An amputated foot? I should have never left Peeta alone.' _He thought slamming his hands to his face. '_I wonder what else happened to my Peeta after I was gone.' _The thoughts melded into air and disappeared, he was already asleep.

* * *

><p>It was already night time no one was around aside from peacekeepers patrolling the corridors. Cato had to check every door he would pass by, he forgot to ask which room Peeta was in! It wasn't easy, some of the peacekeepers actually were smarter than they looked, and they'd notice every footstep he would make. Through aisles, hallways every nook and cranny he'd check until he finally found the last room.<p>

'_How convenient, it just had to be the last room' _He thought to himself sarcastically.

He placed his hand on the knob, gripping it tightly before he twisted and pushed the door open. A smile formed on his face as he laid his eyes on the sleeping Peeta. He took a step inside, closing the door behind him as he sneaked into the bed. He tucked his head on Peeta's shoulder and his hands travelled to his waist.

"Peeta, I missed you so much." Cato whispered into his ear as softly as he could.

"I love you…" Peeta murmured. He was still sleeping; it must be because of his dream. Was Peeta dreaming of Cato, just how much damage did Cato place on the young man?

"I love you t-"

"Gale…" Peeta continued, hoarsely.

'_G-Gale..?' _Cato took his arms off Peeta, backing away slightly but Peeta stopped him. He turned around pulling Cato near as if he's in some kind of vivid dream.

"Gale, don't go…" He groaned, pulling on Cato harder. Was he sobbing? It seems like Peeta's having nightmares.

Cato let out a sigh as he cuddled Peeta in his arms, surprisingly Peeta stopped. He let Peeta sleep in his arms for now not that there was anything wrong with it. He let the 'Gale' thing slip , as he too slept into Peeta's embrace.

**So? Confusing? I bet :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Hey guys, just thought I'd thank those of you who left wonderful reviews and for making me continue this story~!**

**Thanks a bunch!**

Cato's POV

It was already morning, Peeta hadn't woken up yet. I brushed the locks falling down his face to the side revealing his innocent face. A person like Peeta shouldn't be going through hardships like this, that's why it's my job to take whatever pain he's given.

"C-Cato..?" He said sluggishly, trying to open his eyes. "Cato…" This time he said it in a sad way – like a broken person. He dug himself into my chest, hot tears slipping from the bluest eyes I've ever seen. "Cato, Cato…!"

I felt like a criminal for leaving him all by himself. I didn't mean to but he made me tear up, not like I cried or anything, just got a little emotional. I don't want Peeta to see me break, no way, not ever. I embraced him tight, "It's okay, I'm here now." I pulled his chin up to see that beautiful face, "I'm here see? Don't cry babe, don't cry."

And with that, I kissed him slow at first, gaining entrance inside his. I wrapped my hands on his waist pulling him, grinding against him. The moans he made, excited me, made me want to fuck him senseless. While I dominated his lips, his hands got under my shirt, pulling it off.

"Oh god, Peeta…" I moaned the second my shirt separated us and then I continued crashing my lips onto his like there was no tomorrow. "Take them off."

He was looking at me with lust filled eyes, flushed face and a sexy expression. The way he took off his shirt was teasing me, enticing me to take him. And that I was more than welcome to do. I trailed kisses down his neck, nibbling on the sensitive skin.

"Ughh, Cato~!" He moaned throwing his back, tangling hands on my hair.

I played with his pink nipples, squeezing on them, licking them erect. My other hand started to unbuckle his pants but Peeta stopped me. He looked me in the eyes, pleadingly and I stopped everything I was doing to him.

"M-My leg… it's…" He didn't finish, my finger already on his lips.

"Don't worry, I know about your leg." I said, gripping his hand on the waistband. "I don't mind." I guided his hand, pulling his jeans down revealing the huge bulge in his briefs and the artificial leg. I pulled his briefs down to his ankles, releasing his cock. I wrapped my fingers on the shaft, jerking it lightly as I looked into his face, revelling at the reactions he made.

"You have to.. strip.. too." He said, breaking often in mid-sentence.

And Cato did, once he was bare, he attacked Peeta's lips. I grinded my cock on his, the hot friction causing both of us to moan loudly. I moved, faster, harder; I could feel my climax coming close. i held both of our cocks together and started to pump it furiously. I'm getting close, so is Peeta.

"Oh fuck, Peeta!" I screamed, digging my teeth into his neck, marking him as mine. I came on his chest painting him with hot cum.

"Cato, I-I'm .. hnngh!" He moaned, arching his back as he came hard everywhere. He went limp as soon as his orgasm was over, falling into my arms as he fought to stay awake.

"Now, that was something." I laughed, cuddling next to him. I nudged him on the nose, looking deep into his eyes.

"I love you.." He smiled warmly, shaking his nose against mine. "Forever."

"I love you too." I said, locking our lips. "Forever."

*_knock, knock*_

"Umm, we're busy!" I said, embracing the already asleep Peeta tight.

"Excuse me, we need Mr. Mellark immediately for the interview!" A woman voiced out, Peeta woke at the sudden realization.

"I have to go. I'll be right back." He said sleepily as he put on his clothes.

"Wait, what are you gonna do? She said you had some interview or something. What was that all about?" I asked, turning to his direction.

"I'll explain later." He answered walking towards me as he leaned in to kiss me. "I promise." He went out towards the door, before giving me a last look.

"Please I-" I sighed as he was already out of the door. "Why won't you tell me..?" I sunk back to bed covering myself with the blanket.

END OF POV

"You look worn out. Did he do it roughly?" Milca asked bluntly. A grin forming on her lips as she raised an eyebrow.

"H-How did you know?" Peeta yawned, rubbing on his eyes. "Is it because I look sleepy?"

"No, no, no. It's because of the rather large evidence on your shirt." She covered her mouth as she laughed.

'_On my… shirt?'_ He asked himself, lowering his hands on his shirt until he touched a _very _wet spot. He grabbed his shirt away from his body to get a good look at it, and sure enough it was large.

"This is so not happening." He said sheepishly, trying to crunch his body to the spot.

"Do not worry so much. The set-up team will have you dressed more properly." She insisted.

As they reached the elevator, which was at the top floor, they waited for it to come to their floor. Peeta looked at his feet, his face filled with problems. His hands were stroking at each other, it was as though he just needed to do something.

"Are you alright?" Milca asked, her hand coming down to Peeta's shoulders. "You seem troubled."

"Can… Can you keep a secret?" Peeta asked, biting his lips, bruising them gently.

"Alright, if you really want to me do so." She smiled, her hand stroking Peeta's shoulder in a motherly kind of way.

The elevator door opened, luckily no one was inside. They both walked in and Milca pressed on the elevators panel and the door closed before them.

"I think I'm hiding something from Cato." He said worriedly, you didn't need to see it in his face because just by looking at his posture, there was definitely something wrong with him.

"So? Why don't you tell him then?" She countered.

"It's not that easy. You see after the Hunger Games, when got back to my District. I got… abused." He said, pausing at the last word as he got choked by his own tongue. "I don't want Cato to worry."

"Abused? Do you mean verbally, physically, mentally..?" She said, walking in front of Peeta. "Or maybe sexually perhaps?"

Peeta's whole body tensed just by hearing that word, Milca didn't even need an answer because she already knew.

"My, that is a very hard secret to tell." She admitted as the elevator door opened. "I must ask that we continue this after the interview. Till then, you must decide on whether to tell Cato or not."

The interview with Caesar went well; Peeta was given a script to help him answer. After the show, it was already dark outside and Milca was no where to be found. Peeta rushed back to the loft hoping that Cato would still be there. He had finally made his decision.

'_I'll tell him, I'll him everything. There is no way I'll let this get in between our…. our relationship.'_

The knob was in his grip, taking in a huge breath of air, he willed himself to open the door. His eyes widened at the room he was in. Rose petals everywhere, lit candles illuminated the room, and a table for two settled behind the windows.

"Cato? A-Are you here? I have something to tell you." Peeta asked, wandering around room, examining the new stuff Cato brought in.

"Oh, Peeta.." He said coming out of the bathroom a half-empty bottle of vodka in his hands. "Come in, take a seat." He said, as he took a seat for himself.

"Cato you're drunk." Peeta said silently, his whole body was petrified seeing Cato like that. "I'll call someone for help."

"NO!" He screamed, slamming his bottle on the table. "Come here, and take a seat."

"Cato I-"

"Take a goddamn seat!" His voiced rage out. Peeta could only comply; he was too scared at the drunken person in front of him.

'Sooooo, I heard you were making out with someone." He said, hiccuping afterwards. "Why..? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cato you're drunk, please listen to me." Peeta pleaded.

"No! You'll listen to me got that?" He exclaimed, drinking the contents of the bottle. "You… You made out with someone. What was his name? Oh that's right it was Gale."

"I-"

"What just because I died it gives you reason to have flings with someone else?"

"That is not what-"

"Oh sure, YOU didn't think I'd come back, right? Even when I did everything for you. For you!"

"I would never-"

"You would never what? You'd never tell me anything! Why won't you just talk to me! I never hid anything from you!"

"I GOT RAPED OKAY!" Peeta screamed, tears streaming down his face. "I tried my best to forget you, but I couldn't because I'd always… Always remember you!"

Cato just sat there, confused, shocked, and speechless. He'd never seen Peeta this angry before.

"Every night, I'd cry myself to sleep because I'd remember how I let you slip from my fingers. You never thought how hard it was for me to live without you!"

"I didn't know-"

"You don't know how life was like for me after you died! I would always think I'd see you every time I walked into a crowd or how I'd think of you whenever someone calls me. I was alone every time. You left me all by myself!"

"Peeta I-I didn't know I'm-"

"Just get out here. Please, Cato just leave me alone." Peeta said sobbingly. "Please.."

Cato stood up walking past by Peeta before he turned around his hand on Peeta's shoulder.

"Peeta I'm sorry."

"Just go, please." Peeta shrugged.

And with that Cato left without another word.


End file.
